Short Stories of the Ninja
by punkrockgirl555
Summary: These are collections of short stories featuring my OCs and character couples. Rated M because some of the stories are well...Mature.
1. Chapter 1: Zane and Angel in high school

**In this, all the ninja go to school. **

**For the next few short stories, it'll take place when the ninja are in high school. In this it's a Zane X Angel thing, but if you want me to make a part 2 of it just ask.**

**Short Story #1: High School**

Zane Julien sat at his desk listening attentively to what his health teacher was talking about. They were just reviewing over the reproductive system which was amazingly easy to him, sometimes he thought he was a robot programmed to be perfect. A perfect student, the perfect leader of the Math Athletes (Mathletes), the perfect leader of the debate team and the perfect captain of the Senior Boys' football team.

Suddenly Mr. Aaronson started passing out sheets of papers…He knew it. He had predicted a pop quiz today which he studied for.

Everyone but him groaned as they saw the papers were a multiple choice quiz after all. He simply pulled out a pencil. "Begin." The teacher said and then sat at his desk, reading a book. Zane began to answer the questions at a normal speed, but he hardly had to think since he remembered almost everything he had studied a night prior.

Zane finished his quiz and placed his pencil down. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a copy of the play _Romeo and Juliet_, he'd need to study it for Literature which he had after lunch. He heard an angered grunt beside him…Zane looked over to see a girl struggling with the quiz paper, thinking hard about the answers…

Her face was covered by her black and dark purple streaked hair, her pale hand was placed on the side of her head as she tried to focus and her finger nails were painted navy blue. She wore a dark purple tank which hugged her body tightly, but revealed a bit of her stomach, showing a fake dark purple gem belly button piercing. There was a tattoo of a black rose on her arm. Her dark black jeans were practically a second skin, only cut off by a few purposely done rips and tears. And she wore a pair of purple Vans which seemed to be put through war by the way they were worn repeatedly.

He recognized her…She was one of the girls that hung out in the parking lot and rode a motorcycle to school; Angel…Something…Angelina Hunter? Yes, that was it. He knew her because she always came into the school office (he was also an office assistant) for getting in trouble. That and the fact that she used to bully him and his friends when they were younger. Her reputation softened slightly since then, but she still bullied his friends. He just learnt to avoid her. But she grew so attractive since middle school…

Angel looked up, sighing. The amount of makeup she was wearing was unnecessary but attractive; a solid dark purple color on her eye lids, black sparkled color under her eyes which he thought was called _eye liner_, mascara that lengthened her eye lashes, but she seemed to refuse to wear lip gloss or lipstick like other girls. But her lips were still naturally pinkish. As she brushed her hair behind her ear, he discovered there were at least four piercings in it. Angel's mesmerizing purple eyes shot around the room, looking for someone to cheat off of.

She finally saw Zane Julien staring at her. He was trying not to make it obvious, but it was; he was eyeing her. Angel smirked and he turned all the way to face her, smiling back. _'He does have a cute smile…'_ she admitted to herself.

His hair was bleach blonde and combed up, icy blue eyes that almost made her freeze, he had slightly pale skin which said he spent many hours inside studying, a tall height which beat her by a few inches and clean clothing; a white polo shirt, simple blue jeans with no design that slightly covered the white sneakers he had on, a gold watch and sweet small and thin lips. Perfect target, but she couldn't spend time bullying him, time was almost up and she needed to pass this dumb class. Angel pulled out a scrap piece of paper and quickly jotted down a note. _"You're the Julien kid, right? The smart and cute one?'_ she knew very well who he was; every parent and teacher's dream, but the flirting would get him to let her cheat off him.

Angel handed him the note with a sly smile and Zane took it slowly, their fingers brushed at the transaction, making him blush slightly. Angel pulled her hand away when he got the note, but she found herself blushing too. _'Why am I blushing…?'_ she thought, looking down until it went away. Zane read over the note before picking up his pencil to write back in an almost perfected cursive style. _"Yes, and you are Angelina Hunter?"_ he folded the note neatly and then handed it back to her.

Angel took the note quickly to avoid being seen by the teacher. Zane took a sudden deep breath. He had _never_ passed notes in class before because he never wanted to risk his clean slate in school. But somehow this girl had influenced him to do so…Suddenly he was poked in the arm again. Navy blue fingernails were holding onto a note. He took it back and unraveled the paper gently. _"Yeah, I am. So I hear you're a real whiz about this stuff. Can you help me out? I can't fail this year or my parents will put me in boarding school."_ He read.

Zane felt a strange urge to help her. He had the power to…Since he was an office assistant, the principal trusted him to organize events on the school's official computer. He could control the student's grades as well…He quickly wrote back. _"I can control grades of students because the principal trusts me. I cannot let you cheat right now, but perhaps I can change some of your grades this afternoon."_ He handed the note back to her. He knew very well if he was caught his permanent record would be butchered, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Angel hid an evil grin. Getting him was amazingly easy! And she wouldn't fail. She switched to a sweet smile aimed at him. "Thanks," she whispered, then blew him a kiss from her lips.

Zane's heart pounded, almost _feeling_ the kiss land on his cheek. "Ms. Hunter, Mr. Julien you can work on your flirting after class, right now eyes forward and no cheating." The teacher called from his desk. The class was filled with snickering after that and Angel just smiled. Zane blushed deeply and sunk into his chair, hiding his face.

**After school…**

Zane walked into the school office with Angel following him. "Oh no, what did you do again, sweetie?" the secretary asked as she saw Angel.

Angel shook her head. "I'm not trouble, I'm here with a friend." She gestured towards Zane.

Ms. Earns smiled. "Oh thank goodness, but try not to get in trouble at all anymore."

"No promises." Angel smirked, and then followed Zane into the filing room.

The room was dark until the teenage boy flipped the light switch. He locked the door and Angel looked all around, file cabinets were everywhere and just in the corner was a MacBook desktop. "So how are you gonna' do it?" she asked.

Zane walked to a file cabinet and pulled the second to top drawer open. Several files were inside labeled with the surnames of students; Harris…Hansen…Harper…Hindan…

He finally pulled up a file titled _Hunter_. "This is your file." He said, showing it to her. Inside were several papers of her information; her full name, her picture, her birth date, past schools she went to or got kicked out of and several copies of detention slips. But within the information was a code; _XCR257N8T3_. He pointed to the code. "With this code, I can sign into your account that keeps track of your grades…" he sat at the computer and typed the code in swiftly.

Angel stood behind him, watching. Suddenly a file of her report card popped onto the screen, showing several F's, two D's and one C minus. In overall, her Grade Point Average was a straight D. He clicked her Health grade and changed it to a B, Math was turned into an A, he made Chemistry a B minus and he gave her a C plus in History. He was careful not to make her grades perfect, otherwise people would notice if a rebel was suddenly on the honor roll. "And…Now your Grade Point Average is a B plus." He said. Angel wrapped her arms around Zane from behind and kissed his cheek. "Thanks,"

Part of her insisted it was for her own good, but the other part said she wanted to kiss him.

The small kiss sent a shock through his body, making a warm blush rise in his cheeks. "You are welcome…" he said.

…

Zane walked Angel to her motorcycle. He had football practice in twenty minutes, so he wouldn't get to spend more time with the rebel. "Seriously, thanks." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

He blushed as she breathed against his neck. Angel placed a small soft kiss on his neck and then moved back up to kiss his lips. Their lips locked and he grabbed her waist, moaning into her mouth.

They leaned slightly against her bike as he gripped the belt of her jeans tightly. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his blonde strands of hair, enjoying the kiss. Wait, enjoying it?! She wasn't into him; he was a preppy guy that was _not_ her type! Then why didn't she feel like letting him go…? And why was her heart pounding so quickly? Their chests pressed together as he moved closer.

Okay…Regular preppy boys didn't kiss like _this_. She pushed him away slightly, catching her breath. The two didn't even notice the football team walking by, four of Zane's best friends; Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd stopped and watched them. He was still holding her waist and she still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

The second kiss was shorter, but still shocked Zane's friends. "Isn't that Angel Hunter?" Lloyd whispered.

"That's the bitch that made my sister cry." Jay growled. "And Zane's _dating_ her?"

"No, he'd say something to us, right?" Cole said, shocked.

"Well apparently he's got _something_ going on with her if they're kissing." Kai said with wide eyes.

Angel pulled away slightly, still holding him close. "I have to go." She said, letting him go.

Zane still held onto her waist. "Are you positive you do not want to watch football practice?"

"Nah, I'm sure if I don't get home soon my mom's gonna' rip my head off." She frowned, playing with the collar of his shirt. "By the way…On Thursday can you help me study?"

He nodded. "Of course." He let go of her waist finally.

They had only _just_ met but it took merely hours for Angel to break through his shell. She gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him into one last kiss which he returned gratefully. His cool hand rested on her lower back and discovered she had a tattoo there too, one of an angel with black wings. She pulled away, smirking. "See you later." She let go of him and climbed onto her motorcycle.

"And I will see you again?" he asked to make sure.

"Duh but to make sure…" she pulled out what looked like a curved black stick. He raised a brow, but saw it was a pocket knife when she flipped the sharp blade out. She flipped the blade back in and handed it to him. "I'm gonna' want my knife back so, I'll have to _come_ back and get it."

Zane smiled and slid it into his pocket. Angel put on her dark purple and striped helmet before starting her motorcycle. She waved at him before speeding off. He watched her until she left school grounds and waited until the sound of the bike faded. He sighed and turned back around to find his friends staring him down. Jay didn't even hesitate;

"ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT CHICK IS THE BADDEST CHICK THAT EVER LIVED! SHE EVEN MADE JAYLEENE CRY ONE TIME! SHE'S A _BITCH!_ AND NOT A POPULAR, GIRLY BITCH, STRAIGHT UP BAD. ASS. BITCH! SHE EVEN BEAT DOWN A _GUY_ FOR ACCIDENTLY BUMPING INTO HER! AND ARE YOU FORGETTING SHE BULLIED ALL OF US IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?!"

"Yeah and have you _heard _the myth about her name?!" Kai exclaimed. "Angelina Hunter, A.K.A. Angel Hunter! They say she's so cruel she hunts down _angels!_ Anyone who hunts angels is bad. News."

"Dude, you _know_ hanging out with her will mess you up!" Lloyd yelled.

"And I'm sure your dad's gonna' freak when he hears about this!" Cole said, pulling out his cellphone.

Zane glared at him and swiped the cell out of his hands. "My father will _not_ know about this unless you wish to be beaten until you have bled to death." He growled. "Jay, the past is the past so shut the fuck up about it!" Even _Zane_ was shocked by his sudden swearing. "Kai, there's a reason it is called a _myth_, her names are just put together in a coincidental circumstance, I doubt that she hunts down angels!"

He turned to Lloyd. "And Lloyd, we all know your father is _worse_ than Angel, she may be a rebel but she hasn't killed anyone or robbed a bank! And, your sister, Marceline is Angelina's _best_ friend as I recall. And Angel will not change me! You are always around your father who is bad and yet you yourself are nothing like him!" he took a deep breath after he finished. "Now we must go to football practice, we have a game against Brook Heights High School tomorrow." He walked off, leaving his friends with wide eyes.

"Dude, my cellphone…" Cole frowned, looking down at the broken device.

…

"Zane, when did you get home?" Dr. Julien asked as he saw his son standing at the kitchen stove.

"Only ten minutes prior…" he said, mixing the sauce to go with his spaghetti later on. He could swear he saw Angel's face in it for a minute. He shook his head. No, she was distracting him…He continued to mix.

"Well, where are your friends? They usually come over after school."

"No, they…They had to do some things." He lied. For the first time he felt shunned from his friends, like he was unwelcome, only because he was attracted to Angel.

"Oh, well then how was school?" his dad sat down at the counter.

Zane went silent for a moment. "I think I am in love…" he answered, not thinking. It took a short moment for him to realize what had come out of his mouth. "NO! I-I meant to say…Uh…"

Dr. Julien smiled. "It's okay, Zane. Now, tell me how this girl is."

…

When Angel got home, she threw her motorcycle helmet down on the floor in her room and kicked off her worn out Vans. She collapsed onto her bed, picking up her sketchbook and a pencil. What would she draw today…? She thought for a moment before starting to sketch randomly. That's when she realized what the drawing was turning out to be…A boy, with bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes…

"Fuck." She mumbled, turning to another page. Again, she ended up drawing a boy; Zane holding a girl with dark purple/black hair by her waist.

She shook her head and tossed the book away, then she picked up her IPod. She put on her headphones and selected a random song. In the middle of the song, she realized what she was listening to.

_I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you~ …I like the way you're such a star, but that's why I love you. Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel too? _

She tore her headphones off and threw them down. "I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love…" she repeated to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. Then things began to turn… "I'm in love…I'm in love…I'm-WHAT?! Fuck!" she jumped up and grabbed her cellphone.

Quickly, the teen dialed her best friend's number. "Yo," Marceline Garmadon picked up the phone. They were friends since fourth grade when Angel beat up a girl for messing with Marceline in the girl's bathroom. They were closer than anything ever since. "Marceline…Hey, I'm in love." She said, without thinking. It took a while for her to realize what she said. "I'm mean…I meant to say…"

"Alright, spill. Who is it?"

"Zane Julien." She spat quickly.

"That preppy guy that hangs out with my brother?"

"Yeah…" Angel sighed.

"Okay. WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

**A/N: Again if you want me to write a part 2 of Zane and Angel in high school, ask me. The next few shorts will feature the ninja in high school. I'm still working on "Ninjago Next Generation" so don't hate. **


	2. Chapter 2: Zane and Angel prt 2

**A/N: Hey, a bunch of you guys reviewed and sent me PMs about making a part 2 so here it is!**

**Short Story #1: Zane and Angel in high school, Part 2**

"And…I think I love her. Even though it was just a kiss," Zane concluded to his father, resting his head on the kitchen counter. He always spoke to Dr. Julien about everything, they kept no secrets especially since Zane's mother; Rosetta Julien died. They got even closer.

The man rested his hand on his son's shoulder. The boy was always pretty much perfect and next year he'd be heading to college, he didn't want him to be held back by some punk girl. But he was in love, how exactly could you stop that? He had heard about Angelina Hunter before and she was bad news… "Zane, I understand, but…that girl is…"

"Is _what?_" Zane asked, lifting his head up. He seemed ready to shoot a laser through the older male; his voice had risen slightly when he spoke.

"You know what I mean." Dr. Julien sighed. "Not your type…"

"And what _is_ my type?" the teen growled.

"Someone more…I think…Someone more…"

Zane stood upright and backed away. "Why did I bother to tell you?" he muttered, before running out of the kitchen. He raced through the halls of his mansion before finally reaching the door of his bedroom.

He walked inside. The room was fairly large, with everything being clean and white, unlike most normal boys. Zane sat on the edge of his white bed, hanging his head down as his elbows rested on his lap. Why did he have to fall for someone like _her?_ She bullied him in middle school up until last year when he began to avoid her and her insults and beatings. Some things just weren't right…And out of place, but somehow they still happened. Zane sighed deeply and fell back onto his bed. She was so…So…Strange…But so beautiful.

WAIT! What'd he just say?! He gave into his own thoughts eventually. *Scoff* like he couldn't even if he wanted to. He reached up and touched his own lips with two fingers.

The feeling of her kiss came back…Excitement and pleasure rushed through his blood just thinking of her. Surprisingly and unintentionally, he let out a small moan as the impression of her touch came back.

**Angel…**

"Okay, okay, okay…Lemme' get this…This is the same Zane Julien we're talking about?" Marceline asked, still in shock.

"Yes, for the millionth time!" Angel snapped. "I love him, okay?!"

"Dude, you've never even gone out on a date with him and if you do I'll totally kick your ass."

Angel leaned back onto her bed, shutting her eyes in frustration but guess what vision came into her mind…? Zane, his face appeared. She shot her eyes open to find him gone, but every time she blinked he'd come back. "Yo, you still there?" Marceline interrupted her sudden enjoyment with blinking.

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"Good, because I need to tell your ass that you _gotta'_ leave this Zane guy alone! You beat his ass in middle school; do you honestly think he'll like you now?"

"Well he seemed to like when I kissed him…" she muttered, really meaning to keep those words inside but they slipped. Marceline heard.

"YOU KISSED HIM?! Dude, seriously! That's it, I'm coming over to whoop yo' ass into the next century. You're messing with this preppy, white boy motherfucker-"

"Marceline, you're forgetting that you're white too." Angel corrected.

"Yeah, bitch but I was raised in the hood and with my pop in and out of jail you _know_ I can get ghetto when needed. I'm coming over!" with that her best friend hung up, giving Angel a good five minutes to think.

Why was she falling for him so easily? She never showed any affection to anyone, not even her adoptive family or her friends, but him…And that kiss…It made her shiver. Angel reached up and touched her lips with her two fingers gingerly. The feeling of _his_ kiss came back. Surprisingly she let out a small moan thinking of him.

She lay there for a longer while, thinking of Zane when… "AIGHT', BITCH GET UP!" Marceline climbed through the open bedroom window.

"Shit." Angel jumped up.

"Imma' beat you 'till you stop thinking about this preppy-ass guy!"

**Next Day…**

Zane sat down at his lunch table which he shared with his friends every day. They seemed to avoid any topic to do with Zane, which would lead to Angel and he was glad…At least avoiding talking about her would stop any arguments, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The only class he had with her was Health which annoyed him. Why couldn't he see her more during the day? And she always spent her lunch outside and he had no excuse to go out there to stare at her so-

"Zane what do you think?" Lloyd interrupted his thoughts.

The teen played with the fries on his lunch tray, shrugging. "I suppose…" he faked like he was paying attention to whatever the hell his friends were talking about.

"Told ya', History is _totally_ a subject that shouldn't have to be taken." Jay smirked.

"But how are we supposed to learn about what happened back then?" Cole asked, raising a brow.

"They're all dead anyway." Kai shrugged.

Zane rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his food and thinking about Angel. He only glanced up when he noticed the entire cafeteria had fell to a sudden deadly silence. Someone walked in…Someone with black/dark purple hair. She was leading a group of three girls; Marceline Garmadon, Hazel Taylor and Maxine Mortimer. They were all basically the rulers of the school. It was shocking they were still _in_ school with the way they acted.

Hazel was their newest recruit from Brooklyn; it was a rumor that she owned a 9 millimeter which she carried in her backpack. Maxine or Max as she was called used to be good but when she met Angel, she quit the debate team and followed the leader. Everyone watched the group head over to _their _table. Zane tensed as Angel only glanced at him. Marceline walked up to her brother. "Lloyd I need you to grab my report card before mom or dad sees it, 'k?" she said.

"No way, I'm not doing that again. Dad nearly choked me to death for covering for you."

"Well he'll kick_ my _ass though."

Lloyd shrugged at his twin. "Sorry,"

"C'mon, don't even keep it, just pull it out of the mail and then chuck it." she urged. "Do it for you big sis'."

"Dude, you're like a _minute_ older than me."

"Just do it!" she growled, losing patience quickly.

While the twins argued back and forth, the other girls left to go find a table while Angel waited for her best friend. Suddenly something what appeared to be a can knocked Marceline in the back of the head. She whipped around, causing the same deadly silence to fall over the cafeteria. "WHO THREW IT?!" she yelled, causing everyone to flinch. Angel sighed and looked away, her eyes meeting with Zane's for a minute. Nobody was paying attention and with Marceline turning her back to them, she was shielding the two.

Angel bit her lip, checked to see if anyone was looking once more before diving down to kiss Zane smack on his lips. He glanced to see his friends paying attention to Marceline before kissing Angel back. Both their eyes closed as she tangled her fingers in his hair. She wanted a bit more, but she pulled away, not wanting anyone to see her guilty little pleasure. Zane wiped the corner of his lip to hide any evidence she left and pretended like nothing happened.

"Uh, Marceline I'm gonna'…Hang out in the library…" Angel said before walking off. Before she left the cafeteria, she made a small hand gesture from Zane to the door.

He noticed immediately and then grabbed his gray backpack. Zane stood and left the room, following Angel. Like she lied to her friend, he found her in the back of the library by the encyclopedias where nobody ever bothered to go. "Hey," Angel said.

Zane dropped his backpack. "Hello," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, touching his shoulder. "Wait, don't answer that…You told someone and they called me some punk, or rebel or bad ass that doesn't belong with you?"

"I assume your friends said something similar about me?"

Angel nodded, some strands of her hair falling from behind her ears. Zane brushed them back gently. "Do we really have an interest in what they have to say? What can they do?"

"So you'd want date me…?"

"If you want me to…" he put an arm around her shoulder, swiping her hair to the other side. "We can…"

She smiled lightly, looking up at him. "You realize this is bad, something you aren't right?"

"Well, it is a misconception that girls like _bad boys_, yes?" he joked.

She nudged him in the arm, giggling. "Shut up…" she said through her laughing.

She leaned over to kiss him and he kissed back. Zane reached down and hiked her body up, making her legs wrap around his waist. She cupped his face in her hands, moaning in his mouth as his cool body pressed against hers. The strong pleasurable shock was sent through both their bodies once again.

_Too much…_ she thought. Her heart was pounding quickly, like it'd burst. She pulled her mouth away, almost panting. What the hell was wrong with her? When Zane gave her that confused look…She just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, clutching his white hoodie. "I love you,  
Zane…" she muttered, but by the way he tensed slightly, she could tell he heard her.

Angel shut her eyes tightly. What the hell had she said that for? "I think I love you too…" he hugged her upper body tightly.

**A/N: Okay, I might do a part 3, I dunno'. **


	3. Chapter 3: Zane and Angel prt 3

**A/N: Alright, my parents are gone for the weekend and won't be back until Monday night so I'm free to use the laptop. BTW, this is the last part of Zane and Angel in high school, next I might do Kai and Jayleene in high school or Cole and April, either way I'm gonna' end up doing all the ninja in high school anyway. **

**Short Story #1: Zane and Angel in high school, Part 3**

A month later, it was all still happening; secrets, from friends and family of both teens. Why the hell couldn't everyone just accept it?

Angel lay on her bed, staring up at the roof. Her adoptive parents were yelling again while her little adoptive brothers cried and screamed. She turned on her stereo and blasted **"Fight by The Dirty Youths"** only to drown out the sounds.

"TURN THAT MUSIC OFF!" her adoptive father yelled, suddenly kicking at her door and startling her. Angel turned the stereo off but still shook. He had hit her before and there was no doubt that he would do it if she didn't obey. _'I gotta' get out of here…'_ she thought, looking over at her open bedroom window. She looked out and down. The roof of the garage was just below her window and since she snuck out a lot the ladder was set in place.

Angel climbed out and hung onto her window sill for a short moment. She soon let go and landed on the roof with a light thud sound, but it wasn't loud enough for her parents to hear. The night was cold, making her wish she had gotten her jacket before leaving, but she just wanted to leave. She climbed down the ladder quickly, and bolted.

Her neighborhood at night was a complete danger zone. Drug dealers, gangs, and prostitutes roamed the streets freely and occasionally there would be a gun shot. She felt unsafe, especially without her pocket knife which she had given to Zane.

The cold night breeze would take a shot at her poorly dressed body every few minutes, making her shiver. Where the hell was she going anyway? Why hadn't she taken her motorcycle?

Ugh, she had been in such a rush that she forgot.

Angel sighed and continued to walk aimlessly among the streets. She just needed to think…But her mind kept trailing right back to Zane. Using him to get good grades turned into love that couldn't be shown…Karma was a bitch.

**Zane…**

Since when was studying History so difficult? He was usually so focused on his work, but strange, "mature" thoughts of Angel kept flying right back into his mind, blocking out the work. Plus his sixth sense was nagging at him to drop his books. Eventually, Zane closed his textbook and got up from his work desk.

He pulled his Samsung out of his pocket and dialed Angel's number.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately. "You sound shaken."

She let out a sigh. "I snuck out my house and forgot my jacket."

Zane didn't even think before speaking. "Come to my house." He offered. "My father is asleep."

He heard her go silent for a minute. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, nodding.

"Okay…" she finally said, ending the call. He didn't even have to say where he lived, almost everyone in town knew about Dr. Julien and his son; the perfect small family. And for a boy without a mother, Zane turned out well-behaved, besides the fact that he had a secret relationship with the town's punk.

…

Angel stood at the gates of the large mansion, waiting. A few minutes later, Zane walked out the front door, closing it lightly behind him. He walked up to the gates and slid a key inside the lock and turned. There was a small beep and a green light flashed before the gate was allowed to open.

He put the key back inside his pocket and took her cold, pale hand gently. "Hey," she said. "You sure this is okay?"

"Yes, it is fine," he answered, walking her back to his home.

Inside the clean smelling mansion was a well-lit main room with two clean white couches and a flat screen at the center. Angel hadn't seen things that nice in person, only in magazines or on TV. She suddenly felt challenged, the boy was perfect and never bragged about it, but she was…What exactly was she?

Zane pulled on her hand, gaining her attention again. "Do you want something?" he asked, gesturing over to the kitchen which was down the hall.

"No, thanks," she shook her head.

He nodded and led her up the stairs. If they stayed downstairs, there was too much of a risk of his father waking up and seeing them in the living room.

Once in his room, Zane locked the door to ensure his father wouldn't come in to check on him. Angel sighed and sat on his bed. "Zane…Do you think this secret stuff is right?" she asked, hanging her head down.

"What do you mean?" he sat beside her.

"You know…I don't feel like hiding this stuff anymore…"

"Neither do I, but our friends and family…"

She looked up at him. "No, _your_ family, mine doesn't give a fuck about what I do." She said harshly.

Zane put his arms around her. "Is that why you ran off in the middle of the night?" he asked gently. She nodded and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Zane do you love me?" she asked, her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

He hugged her tighter. "I do love you…"

Slowly, Angel opened her eyes and looked up at Zane. His soft, cold blue eyes looked down at her dark purple. The gap between their lips began to close until their lips met.

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his blonde hair like she always did and held his head in place. They pulled apart slightly while she still gripped his white pajama top. She pulled him down on top of her, making a blush rise in his cheeks. "Zane, I love you…" she kissed him again.

He drew his head back slightly. "I love you too." He whispered.

…

When Angel woke up, her eyes shot around the room quickly. Everything was white and clean, and it smelt like sweet honey. Her body felt good, but her lips were numb. This wasn't her room, where-

She stopped thinking when she felt something wrapped around her stomach and hugging her from behind. She realized she was lying in a bed…

She shifted slightly and then smiled. She had spent the night with Zane. As she lay beside him, she studied his sleeping body. He seemed so much cuter than when he was awake, the small innocent smile that stuck since he lost it to her that night, the light pink blush that remained from every time she kissed him and a small purple spot on his neck which of course came from her.

It was a Thursday which meant they had to get to school, but she didn't want to. Lying in bed with him was nice and peaceful, but she'd have to get home, change, and get her motorcycle all without her adoptive parents finding out. Angel sighed quietly and kissed him on the forehead before unraveling his arms from around her.

Just then, Zane's eyes opened. He blinked at the sudden light coming into vision, but smiled when he saw Angel looking around for her jeans.

She was in her dark purple graphic tee and her light pink underwear. _'And I thought she hated pink…'_ he thought to himself, sitting up. Angel finally spotted her dark blue jeans and slipped into them.

Now where were her boots? As if reading her mind, Zane said; "Your shoes are in the corner." He ended up making her jump.

Angel turned around and smiled. "Hey," she walked over and sat down beside him. Her soft hand brushed his cheek, making a warm blush rise in his cheeks.

Zane sat up as she got back to her feet and picked up her boots. He got out of bed and opened his wardrobe. He picked a plain white tee shirt and blue jeans for himself, but then glanced over to Angel's pocket knife which rested on his night stand.

After she dressed, Angel ran her fingers through her hair which was slightly frizzed from the night before. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close to a cooling body. Zane nuzzled her neck, making her giggle lightly.

But a knock at the door scared them both. "Zane? Zane are you awake?" Dr. Julien's voice asked. "You have to go to school, son."

Angel bit her lip and looked to Zane who simply smiled. "Do you want to meet him?" he said in a low voice.

"No!" she whispered harshly. "Not the time…" she managed to escape his grip, but planted one more kiss on his lips. "See you at school." Angel walked over to his bedroom window, opened it and climbed out carefully.

"Yes, father?" Zane opened his bedroom door.

"Zane, why are you still in your room? You have school in half an hour."

The teen nodded. "Of course…I must've…Eh…Overslept…" he lied, well only _half-_lied. Technically he did oversleep, just with Angel in his arms.

…

Angel ended up going to school late, but she managed to sneak into her classes without being noticed. At lunch, she followed Zane to the table he sat at with his friends. When they sat down, Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd all raised their brows. "'Sup," she smirked.

"What the fuck is this?" Kai asked, gesturing between Zane and Angel.

"It's called dating." She rolled her eyes.

Zane smiled. "Yes, she is my girlfriend."

After their friend said that, all four boys stared, wide eyed. "Got anything to say?" Angel asked.

"Besides; this is fucked up because you two are from different crowds and plus your families will never get along…" Jay said. "No, I've got nothing to say."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere, he's my boyfriend and if you don't like it well…Bye." She waved.

The boys simply blinked and froze. What was the use fighting anymore? It was like when Kai kept objecting to Jay dating his sister, eventually he had to accept it. "And uh, how long has this been happening?" Cole asked.

"'Bout a month," she said casually. "You don't know it, but you guys are completely clueless."

Zane reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling at his friends. Then Marceline, who was sitting across the cafeteria, saw this. Her best friend leaned over and kissed Zane Julien on the cheek!

No. Way. She got up and rushed over to the table. "Angel? Dude, what are you doing?" she asked. "Do I need to beat sense into you again, girl?"

Angel sighed. "No,"

"Are you drunk?"

"No,"

"Well did you fall on your head?!"

Angel shook her head and leaned forward to whisper in her friend's ear. "If you let this go, I'll hook you up with Tony Maxx." She then gestured to the Maxx teenager sitting with his sister; Scarlet across the room.

He was tapping his drumsticks on the table in a fast beat while everyone at the table sang and bopped their head. Marceline bit her lip, he was _so_ cool and chill… "Ugh, fine…" she sighed.

Angel ended up laughing at her friend being such a hypocrite about dating someone from a different crowd. She sighed as Marceline sat down next to her brother at the table. Everything seemed okay…She leaned on Zane who let go of her hand and threw his arm over her shoulder. She snuggled in his arms comfortably.

**A/N: 'K, that's it. No more parts for this short story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kai & Jayleene in high school

**A/N: I know, I know, sorry for not updating in a while. I still have to study really hard and it's like I have no time to write anymore. **

**Short Story #2: Kai and Jayleene in high school**

Kai Bilens rode through the school hallways on his skateboard, going way faster than he should've been. He didn't care right now; he was not being late for class today. Today was too important; he had a major History test and if he failed another class, his mom would _murder_ him.

The teen looked down at the red watch on his left wrist and swore as he saw it was only two minutes before the late bell. Okay…He could do this, two minutes to get across campus…If he didn't stop, even to talk with his friends, then he could make it. Kai swung his right foot back several times to pick up speed and then stood on the black board with both feet to stay balanced.

As he went faster, he put out his two hands and pushed the school doors open. Once he was outside, he grinded his board on a railing and slid down a small flight of stairs.

He glanced at his watch…One more minute until the late bell…

Kai sped up and finally got into the next building. It was small with only six classrooms and a few lockers, but his class was right down the hall… "Almost there…" he mumbled to himself.

He turned the corner and saw his History teacher just about to close the door…Just then he heard his watch let out a small beep. NO!

"WAIT!" he yelled, but the late bell rang loudly and the classroom door was closed! He wanted to stop, but because of his speed, putting his foot down would've broken his leg. "Stop, stop, stop!" he repeated as his body got nearer to the door.

Inside the classroom, Jay Walker, Zane Julien, Cole Belmonte and Lloyd Garmadon all looked around for their missing friend. "Guys, he's late." Lloyd said, looking at his watch.

"Well, he's gonna' fail." Cole shrugged.

Suddenly everyone in the room was startled by a loud thud against the door. Kai Bilens' cheek smashed against the small window on the door as he slowly slid down onto the floor in pain. "Oh, Kai…" his sister, Nya shook her head as she saw her brother's accident.

"You're late, Mr. Bilens," Mr. Brett opened the door and the spiky haired teen fell onto the classroom floor, groaning. "That's a detention; I'll see you after school."

"C'mon, dude I can't fail…" Kai frowned, looking up.

"Then you should've came earlier, now get off of my classroom floor."

He stood and walked out of the classroom for the door to be closed behind him.

Kai sighed and looked around the hallway. He had an entire period to kill…He decided to head to the gym. Cheerleading try outs were supposed to be held right? It wouldn't hurt to see a few girls tossing themselves around in skirts…

**Jayleene...**

Jayleene Walker waited in the gym nervously for her name to be called. Why was she doing this? God, why? Well, mostly because she didn't want to be an outcast…But what if she failed?

"Jayleene Walker?" Demi Harrison called out. Her and her crew sat at a table with bored stares. As soon as Jayleene walked onto the court, all girls scoffed. "This'll be over quick," Demi joked, making her other two partners laugh.

Jayleene rolled her eyes and stood. She was in a blue shirt, blue jean shorts and white sneakers for the try out. While waiting for the music to start, she looked over and saw someone entering the gym.

A boy with dark brown spiked hair wearing a red hoodie, brown pants and red sneakers, Kai Bilens. Wasn't he supposed to be in class? She shrugged it off and then the music played. **(A/N: Okay, if you used to watch Kim Possible the show, you know the movie "A Stitch in Time"? Well at the beginning of the movie, a song played "Work it Out" as Kim did her cheerleading routine).**

"_Uh-huh__  
__Nothing to add, you follow__  
__I'll tell you something, you don't know!"_

The routine Jayleene was given by Demi immediately started with the music, she waved the blue pom-poms she brought herself and put on that fake smile the cheerleaders did.

___"Take a look at me now__  
__Got plenty going on, on my own__  
__You have got to, you have got to, you have got to__  
__Work it out!"_

Jayleene did a few backflips and jumped onto the small trampoline that was left out by the girls. She jumped up and as she was in the air, she threw herself back into a back flip.

___"Uh-huh__  
__Disillusion yourself__  
__You're never quite as thrilling to someone else__  
__What you've got on your mind__  
__We're getting without it just fine__  
__You have got to, you have got to, you have got to__  
__Work it out!"_

The teenage girl landed on her two feet and raised both her arms up, smiling wildly. She did about four continuous front flips and ended with a split which she then got back up from.

___"Uh-huh__  
__Do I look like I've been taught__  
__Turn you into something you're not__  
__Up, down, side to side__  
__Got better things to do with my time." __  
_

She then started the steps she was given, remembering them all. She spun on one foot with the other outstretched while waving her pom-poms over and over.

"_You have got to, you have got to, you have got to__  
__Work it out!"_

"Okay, freestyle…" she mumbled to herself as the drum solo played. Jayleene danced in step as she spun occasionally. Once that was done, she went back to the routine.

"_Uh-huh__  
__Uh-huh!__  
__You work it out__  
__Don't come to me like you do__  
__Going wrong, so what's new__  
__Nothing to add, you follow__  
__I'll tell you something, you don't know__  
__You have got to__  
__Work it out__  
__Uh-huh__  
__Uh-huh_  
_You work it out."_

Jayleene finished with a final smile while her hands were against her hips. Demi nearly broke the pencil she was holding and a small applause came from the other girls trying out. "You know there's more to cheerleading than just doing a few flips right?" Demi hissed.

That broke the applause.

"But, Demi she was g-" a hand covered Bridgette Fallow's mouth.

"What I'm saying is, you didn't make the team. Bye now," Demi put on an evil smile.

Jayleene sighed and walked off the court. She grabbed her bags and rushed out, looking down at her feet.

Kai hesitated, thinking. She was actually good so why didn't she make it. What was her name again? Jayleene Walker…Wait, that was Jay's sister…But he only met her once before.

He sighed; unable to shake the way he felt when he saw her crestfallen face. The boy got up and followed Jayleene. "Hey, wait up!" he caught up with her.

Jayleene looked up and stopped. "Uh…Kai?" she raised a brow.

"Hey…" he said. "Sorry you didn't make it; uh…You were good…"

She nodded and continued to walk, but he followed her. "So…" he trailed off.

"Okay, stop." Jayleene turned around and put her hand in front of his face.

"Why? I was just being nice."

"No, stop, you can't follow me into the girl's room." She laughed, pointing to the girl bathroom door behind her. "I'll see you later, Kai." She walked into the room, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Kai smiled. "Yeah…Later…" he waved long after she had gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Kai & Jayleene prt 2

**A/N: The last episode was awesome ^.^ . But just because the show is over, doesn't mean I'm gonna' stop writing fan fiction about it. I think there might be a fourth season with all the online petitions for it, but I've still got my doubts. **

**Short Story #2: Kai & Jayleene in high school, part 2**

Jayleene Walker left her last period classroom as the bell rung. Finally, three A.M…God, she needed to get home. Demi Harrison and Co. kept messing with her about the try-outs. As the girl in all blue walked quickly through the halls, she glanced up every time she saw a poster for the school dance.

Ugh, like she'd every even get a date…Jayleene shut her eyes and started running through the growing crowd. This damned school was getting to her and- "WALKER!" a voice yelled, then the teen felt herself crash into something tall, big and warm. She fell back on the floor, nearly dropping her guitar which was in its case.

As she looked up, her eyes widened…Of all people to crash into…She had bumped into the school's meanest teacher; Mr. Richards. She gulped. "W-what's up, Mr. R-Richards…?"

All he did was pull out a small book. He wrote down her name quickly, then his signature and the reason for her being written up. Jayleene sighed and stood up to receive the form. "Detention for running in the hall." He then pointed towards the library. "Go, _now_." He ordered.

She looked down as she walked slowly to detention. Why her…? As the teen walked into the library, she pulled out her cellphone and quickly sent a text to her brother; Jay. _"Got detention, go home without me and I'll take the bus."_ She flipped the phone to a close and slid it into her pocket.

…

Kai Bilens groaned as he tried to study during detention. _'Fuck it…'_ he thought, closing his Chemistry book.

He looked up and scanned the crowd of others…Marceline Garmadon and Angel Hunter had gotten detention which was normal, somehow Lloyd must've been dragged into trouble by his sister because he sat with his head hung down, Tony Maxx sat at a far off table, tapping on a book with two pencils while Marceline secretly eyed him and…

Kai stopped looking around when he saw chest nut brown hair…

Jayleene just played with the strings of her guitar while looking down. How would she get detention? He raised a brow and stood up, slowly making his way over to her… "Jayleene…?" he asked.

She looked up. "Oh, hi…" she smiled lightly and then looked back down at her guitar.

Kai sat down beside her. "What'd you do to get in here?"

"Running through the halls." She shrugged. "It's complete shit, but not like I can do anything 'bout it…"

He nodded and went silent; making her look up…She started examining him. He looked cuter up close, the impatient grunt he let out every five minutes as he looked up at the clock.

Kai noticed she stopped playing and looked back at her…Their eyes locked but the contact broke when she felt his leg touch hers. He felt a bright red color burn his face as he pulled his knee away.

To get her mind off it, Jayleene started playing loudly.

_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
I do what I want when I feel like it__  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh__  
But you don't really give a shit__  
You go with it go with it go with it__  
Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll." _

Jayleene jumped up onto the table and played in front of the entire library, since Mr. Richards was in the teacher's lounge, the teens had the room to themselves.

"_You said hey__  
What's your name__  
It took one look__  
And now I'm not the same__  
Yeah you said hey__  
And since that day__  
You stole my heart__  
And you're the one to blame."_

Tony smirked and stood up; replacing his pencils with the drum sticks he carried around. He tapped them against the table as if it were a drum._  
__  
"Yeah__  
And that's why I smile__  
It's been a while__  
Since every day and everything has__  
Felt this right__  
And now you're turning it all around__  
And suddenly you're all I need__  
The reason why I smile___

Last night I blacked out I think_  
What did you, what did you put in my drink__  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo__  
your name was on me and my name was on you__  
I would do it all over again." _

Angel shook her head and folded her arms, but due to Marceline's crush, she got up and sung just to gain a small smile from Tony._  
__[ lyrics/a/avril_ _

"_You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look__  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame___

Yeah  
And that's why I smile_  
It's been a while__  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right__  
And now you're turning it all around__  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile__  
The reason why I smile." _

Angel finally stopped resisting and sang with "Junkyard Girl". Lloyd just bopped his head and smirked at his sister who sang and danced beside Tony.__

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch_  
I do what I want when I feel like it__  
All I wanna do is lose control__  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
I do what I want when I feel like it__  
All I wanna do is lose control." _

Kai smiled and watched from below as Jayleene played her guitar and sung. __

"And that's why I smile_  
It's been a while__  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right__  
And now you're turning it all around__  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile__  
The reason__  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile."_

When the song was done, the entire room of teens went silent as they heard a cold, slow clapping…Shit…

"Well, wasn't that a nice song?" Mr. Richards shook his head. "Walker, Bilens, Garmadon twins, Maxx, Hunter, thank you for agreeing to plan the dance."

"Wait, we never-" Tony sighed, understanding…

"You will pick the theme, make the decorations, snacks, punch and manage to book a band before next week Friday." Richards smirked. "Detention is over, you are dismissed, but you have detention everyday up until the dance."

A groan filled the room as all teenagers left detention. Jayleene put her guitar in its case and walked out, looking down at her feet. Then she stopped and face-palmed. Fuck! She didn't have any cash to take the bus home!

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as she stood outside on the school steps.

Jayleene watched as everyone started leaving; Tony got into a limo with his sister and rode off, Angel got onto her motorcycle and drove off, Marceline and Lloyd walked home and Kai had taken his car keys out, ready to leave.

"I don't have any money to take the bus home…" she sighed. _'Guess I better start walking…'_ she thought.

Kai glanced over at the red SUV he got for his birthday last year. "I'll give you a ride." He shrugged.

Jayleene raised a brow. "Um…Really…?"

"Yeah, c'mon." he started to walk to the car.

She remained still for a moment…_ 'Fuck it, I don't even have a choice, it's this or my ass is walking…'_

The girl walked with Kai to his car and got into the passenger seat.

He started the engine and put the gears in drive.

The entire ride was almost complete silence except for when Kai would occasionally comment on a song that came on the radio but otherwise…deadly silence.

Finally it was over when he pulled into the gates of the junk yard. Jay was outside helping their dad fix a car that looked a century old while their mother passed them tools and parts. "Well, thanks, Kai." She smiled lightly and began to get out the car.

Kai nodded. "See ya'," he smiled back. Jayleene glanced back at him and the adorable look he always wore. She leaned back inside the car and planted a kiss on his right cheek before getting out.

He acted calm, but inside he was yelling in joy. The boy kept a wild smile from spreading across his face. "Bye." Jayleene waved and walked away from the car.

As soon as he got back onto the road, he did a small dance in his seat. "YES!" he laughed, accidently hitting the horn. He let go and blushed. Hardly anyone was on the road to see him, but still… _'YES!'_ he yelled in his mind.

…

Edna Walker saw her daughter kiss the teenage boy on the cheek and walk into the junkyard, humming happily. She squealed and made the other two Walker men jump. "Uh, mom what's wrong?" Jay asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she yelled, hugging Jayleene tightly. "HE'S SUCH A CUTIE AND YOUR TYPE!"

The girl raised a brow. "W-who…? K-Kai…?" she blushed.

"You're dating Kai?" Jay asked.

"You're dating in _general?_" Ed growled. "Who's this punk?"

"I'm not dating Kai." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you dating at all?" Ed asked.

"NO!" Jayleene snapped. "All he did was give me a ride home."

"You let your sister ride home with a _boy?!"_ Ed yelled.

"N-no! I mean, yes…Sorta'…Um…" suddenly Jay's cellphone rang, saving him. "Oh, Nya must be calling me…I'll be back…" he ran inside the trailer quickly.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Edna continued to squeal, hugging her daughter. "MY LITTLE GIRL HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"He's not my boyfriend, mom! GOD!" Jayleene rolled her eyes.

**A/N: I'll make a part 3 don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kai & Jayleene prt 3

**Short Story #2: Kai & Jayleene in high school, part 3**

"So what should the theme be?" Marceline asked, more to Tony than to everyone else.

He shrugged, but smiled at her. "Underwater theme?" Angel offered.

Kai scoffed. Water was like his enemy, he didn't know how to swim and besides for drinking and baths, it seemed useless to him. "Got a better idea?" Tony asked.

"Fire, bright colors, anything red or orange…" he shrugged. Everyone gave him a look. "Okay, bad idea, I get it."

"Lightning maybe? Or shades of blue?" Jayleene finally spoke up, but she was still looking down at her guitar as she played with its strings.

"How is that different from Angel's idea?" Marceline asked. Jayleene shrugged.

Lloyd sighed. "Alright, um…Hollywood theme? You know; red carpet?"

"That's the gayest-"

"That's actually kinda' cool." Tony cut Marceline off. The twin's eyes widened as her crush agreed with her brother. "Oh yeah, it's an awesome idea, everyone can dress up and there can be voting for the dance's king and queen." She babbled, smiling at Tony.

Jayleene shrugged. "I'm in,"

"Whatever." Angel rolled her eyes at her best friend's attempts to get with the Maxx teen.

"I don't care…" Kai folded his arms.

"So it's a go?" Lloyd asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded. "It's a go." Tony said.

"So colors…?" Jayleene asked. "How about red, silver, black, gold, dark blue, basically anything dressy,"

"Alright, I deal with snacks," Lloyd said.

"Uh, Tony can help me with decorations, if he wants…" Marceline looked at him. Tony shrugged and nodded.

"Good, now we need someone to play at the dance…" Jayleene sighed. "Any ideas?"

Everyone groaned, not seeing any ideas, but it hit them…They all looked at Jayleene who was playing a small song on her guitar. "I have an idea…" Angel said, staring at the girl.

Jayleene's eyes widened when she found everyone's eyes on her. "N-No! No way, hell no!" she immediately started objecting. "I'm not even that good! I suck in fact."

"Oh, yeah you _really_ sucked when you played _Smile _yesterday." Kai said sarcastically.

"Well, I've never played in front of a crowd!"

"You played in front of us." Lloyd cut in.

Jayleene glared at him. "Okay, but there are only five of you so it's different…"

Angel stood up and walked over to Jayleene. "You're playing, if you don't, I'm kicking your ass until we graduate!"

…

…

…

…

"What songs should I play?"

…

"Need a ride again?" Kai asked as Jayleene tried to call home for the millionth time on her cellphone.

She sighed and slid the phone into her pocket. "Yeah, do you mind?"

"No not at all, c'mon,"

As they walked over to Kai's car, Jayleene looked down at her feet. Maybe Angel pounding on her until graduation wasn't such a bad thing…It was better than singing in front of the entire school! She sighed deeply which Kai immediately noticed. He turned around and she bumped into him. "What…-?"

"You okay?"

She looked deep into his eyes for a minute before starting to over analyze everything like Walkers did. "Honestly…? No, I'm only performing because Angel made me and if I perform and mess up in front of the entire school, the rest of my years in high school are completely fucked. And then I won't be able to take the bullying and then I'm gonna' beg my parents to let me change schools and when they say no I'm gonna' drop out, run away and-"

Kai grabbed her shoulders firmly, but she kept going on. "I'm gonna' be a total disappointment to my family!"

"No, you won't, you're not a disappointment."

"HOW ARE YOU SURE?!" He sighed and leaned down to press his lips up against hers.

Jayleene's eyes widened before slowly drifting to a close, his eyes closed too.

…

…

…

WHAT WERE THEY DOING?! Okay, this was _Kai_, her brother's best friend and someone she saw every day since kindergarten.

And this was _Jayleene_, his best friend's sister; she was always just the little girl that barely hung out with him. They pulled apart at the same time, blushing. "That _never_ happened!" she yelled. "Kai, I'll walk home alright? Um…Uh, bye!" she ran.

Kai stood still…

Did he just kiss her?


	7. Chapter 7: Kai & Jayleene prt 4

**A/N: This is the last part of Kai/Jayleene in high school.**

**Short Story #2: Kai & Jayleene in high school, part 4**

Kai sighed, looking at Jayleene who stood across the room, helping Marceline and Tony hang a few glittery silver stars on the ceiling. The dance would be held in the auditorium which was decided, again by the group of teenagers. "Kai," Lloyd scared the spiky haired boy, making him nearly drop the platter of sugar cookies he was putting on the snack table.

"Oh…Yeah…?" he asked, pretending like he wasn't even looking at Jayleene.

"You've been standing still with that plate in your hand for twenty minutes." The boy smirked. Kai's face flushed with red color as he realized that was the truth. He quickly put the cookies down and went to the punch bowl. "Anyway, who you gonna' vote for?"

"Vote…?" Kai raised a brow.

"King and queen for the dance, man! Where's your brain?"

"Oh…Right…Um, I dunno', I guess I'll vote for my sister." He shrugged, lying though. He was going to vote for someone who really deserved to be treated like a queen…Jayleene. He glanced over at her as he thought this.

Kai looked away quickly, but Lloyd caught his friend…He raised a brow. "Well, I bet Demi Harrison is gonna' win even though she doesn't deserve it…Or Scarlet might win, I dunno'. But I'm gonna' vote for Jayleene."

Lloyd smirked as Kai looked up from the snack table, smiling slightly. "Yeah, she's nice, right? Kinda' deserves it too."

"Kai…" Lloyd said, still smirking. "Dude, you walked right into that wall. You like Jayleene, don't you?"

"N-NO!" Kai immediately objected, his blushing practically melting his face off.

…

Jayleene heard Kai from across the room. She looked up and saw him blushing and saying "no way", "hell no", or "never in a million years" repeatedly to Lloyd.

She raised a brow, wondering what they were talking about. "Whatever you say…" Lloyd sung, walking away.

She shrugged it off, losing interest. She needed to practice at least four songs for the dance. Jayleene finished hanging up another star before walking off to change. The dance was in about three hours and people would start showing up soon…

**Later…**

Kai's mouth almost dropped open when Jayleene walked back into the auditorium with her guitar. She had on a short strapless blue dress and black heels. Her chestnut brown hair was straightened, curled at the end and her eyes looked smokier than usual.

The dress seemed pretty simple but cute for her.

"Close your mouth or flies are gonna' get in, Kai." Kai's sister; Nya poked him in the side, giggling. The entire school filled the room by now and only a few teachers stood in the corner, making sure everything went well.

"Huh? Oh, uh…Right." He nodded, looking at his feet. "Right…"

"Hey, bedhead!" Marceline slammed her hand onto Kai's back. She shoved a card in his hand. He looked down at it as she handed him a pen.

"_VOTE FOR THE DANCE'S KING AND QUEEN!" _was written in all caps.

"_King __

_Queen _"_

"Uh…" he thought for a moment.

The bully was wearing a green dress with a green rhinestone belt. She tapped her foot, waiting for Kai's vote.

He quickly wrote Jayleene Walker for queen, but stopped when he saw the spot for king…

He couldn't vote for himself and he sure as hell didn't want any other guy getting to be her king…He sighed and wrote Jay Walker. That way if another guy won, at least it'd be her brother so he knew nothing would happen between them.

He handed the card back to Marceline. She glanced at it and raised a brow. "Seriously, Bilens…?" Kai simply shrugged. The girl in green rolled her eyes and walked off to put the card in the box.

"Who'd you vote for?" Nya asked.

He looked at his sister who was in a long red gown with an orange lace band cut just under her chest. He went silent…He didn't want anyone else saying he was into Jayleene.

"Oh, you and Jay." He lied, drinking more punch.

Nya smiled. "Thanks, Kai." She then put something in his hand and walked off. He was too busy listening to Jayleene sing on stage to even bother and see what his sister just gave him.

He sighed and looked around. Marceline was talking to Tony, Lloyd was hanging out with his best friend; Scarlet, Cole stood next to his girlfriend; Demi with an annoyed expression as she stared at herself in a compact mirror, and his other friends were gathered in a group, talking.

Kai put down his cup of punch and walked over to his friends.

Suddenly he stopped, looking down at what was in his hand. "What the…?" he saw a glass case and inside it was an electric blue flower…A corsage?

What the hell did he need it for?

Kai's eyes widened as he blushed. HIS SISTER KNEW TOO?! Lloyd must've opened his big ass mouth. He sighed again and walked over to his group of friends.

…

When Jayleene was given the signal, she stopped playing and got off the stage. The principal; Mrs. Adrianne walked onto the stage holding a card in her hand.

The students stopped dancing and turned their attention to the woman on stage.

"Okay, first, thank you to Jayleene Walker for playing music for this dance all evening,"

There was a short applause so Jayleene gave a small, shy wave. "And thank you to the group of students for the help in this event." She smiled then, held up the card. "Now for the announcing of the king and queen,"

That earned a large applause. Kai rolled his eyes and looked at his friends who were smiling _way_ too wildly. What the hell were they up to…?

Jayleene glanced over at Kai and blushed when he made eye contact. She looked away and pretended nothing happened.

He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"And the king is…He helped us win the football game only a month prior…" Kai suddenly looked up, confused. _He_ had won the game for the school a month before…What the… "Kai Bilens!"

His eyes widened as applause broke and everyone in the room turned around and looked right. At. _Him._ A bright spotlight landed on him, almost blinding him. "Way to go, Kai!" Jay smiled, pushing him towards the stage.

Kai looked at Jayleene who gave a small smile and clapped.

He walked onto the stage and a smiling girl in a dress placed a plastic crown on his head, pushing some of his spikes down a bit.

"Now, Kai your queen is…"

…

Jayleene looked down at her feet. Why did the idea of Kai having a girl by his side all night bother her so much? He couldn't have a queen…

"She won by a surprising land slide…"

She really couldn't stand watching Kai dance with some other girl. She started to walk off, pushing her way through the crowd. "Jayleene Walker!"

Jayleene froze at the mention of her name over the microphone. She whipped around to find everyone in the room looking at her, including Kai who was on stage. He seemed just as confused and shocked as her.

Her jaw dropped. "Come on up, Jayleene!" Ms. Adrianne encouraged, smiling. A loud applause snapped out, startling her. Although a few girls who wanted to win were glaring at her a bit.

Suddenly Nya, Marceline and Angel were pushing her towards the stage.

"My bro told me something was happening between you and Bilens." Marceline said.

"So, we got a bunch of people to vote for you and him, even though I wanted me and Zane to win. But you kinda' deserve it I guess." Angel shrugged.

"So congrats!" Nya smiled.

Jayleene walked up stage carefully and slowly to meet Kai. A girl placed a plastic tiara on her head before saying "congratulations" quickly and leaving the stage.

Kai in the spotlight she couldn't make out anything but his smile and the little blush spread on his cheeks. "Okay, now the king and queen will have their dance."

The slow music started and Jayleene stood still, unsurely. **(A/N: "The Writer" by Ellie Goulding. Oh and, sorry if this scene is too cheesy for you XD).**

Kai approached her slowly. "Here," he slipped the blue flower onto her wrist, smiling at her blush. He put one hand on her waist and the other joined with her left hand, her right hand was put on his shoulder.

"_You wait for a silence  
I wait for a word.  
Lying next to your frame  
Girl unobserved.  
You change your position  
And you're changing me  
Casting these shadows  
Where they shouldn't be."_

He stare right in her eyes as they danced, spinning slowly. "Kai?"

"Hm?" he answered barely.

"Um…Sorry that I, sorta' ran off the other day…" she looked down, ruining his view of her face and bringing her hair instead.

_"We're interrupted  
By the heat of the sun  
Trying to prevent  
What's already begun  
Oh, you're just a body  
I can smell your skin  
And when we feel it  
You're wearing thin."_

"Sorta'…?" he chuckled.

She looked back up. "Okay, I'm sorry I ran off." She smiled lightly.

"It's okay," __

"Oh, but I've got a plan  
And why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?"

Most of their dance was in silence, but continuous exchanging of glances pretty much spoke for them.

__

"Sat on your sofa  
It's all broken springs  
This isn't the place for  
Those violin strings  
Oh, I try out a smile  
And I aim it at you  
Oh, you must have missed it  
You always do."

"Jayleene…?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

He stared at her for a minute in silence. "Do you like me?"

"Kai…No…"

Kai stopped dancing, forcing her to stop to. "Oh…" He noticed the crowd was staring…He continued dancing before Mrs. Adrianne could come over to check out what was happening. But he stopped looking her in the eyes. He had been completely shot down…His heart sank. "Kai," she giggled, making him look up.

Since when was breaking someone's heart funny?__

"Oh, but I've got a plan  
And why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay?  
Oh, why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too..."

"You didn't let me finish, hothead." She smiled.

__

"You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted

You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted."

"I don't like you…" she trailed off, looking in his eyes.__

"You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows  
Interrupted." 

"I love you."

Kai's eyes widened and he squeezed her hand tightly, making her flinch. No way, she had just said that…He let go of her hand and put his hand on her waist. She put her now free hand on his shoulder, still smiling. "I love you too."

Jayleene's blush was light pink, making him smile too. She was so cute…He leaned down slightly and kissed her lips.__

"You wait  
I wait  
Casting shadows

Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too...

Why don't you be the artist  
And make me out of clay?  
Why don't you be the writer  
And decide the words I say?  
'Cause I'd rather pretend  
I'll still be there at the end  
Only it's too hard to ask  
Won't you try to help me?"

They pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Um…Jayleene…?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" she answered in a dreamy sigh.

"I think everyone saw that."

Jayleene lifted her head up and saw the entire crowd staring at them. She let go of him, blushing. "Yeah…" she repeated again, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Kai smiled and pulled her hand. They walked off the stage to meet a crowd of their friends. But Jay pulled Kai off to talk alone. "Alright, Kai you're dating my sister now, I guess. That's cool but just know; if she comes home crying one day, I'm _AUTOMATICALLY_ kicking your ass."

After putting the fear of God into his friend, Jay smiled and walked back into the group. "Oh…Kay…?" Kai followed.

Jayleene hugged his arm affectionately, smiling. "I guess getting detention wasn't _that_ bad."

He smiled back.

**A/N: End of this story. IT WAS SOOO CHEESY AND ROMANTIC! BLAH! Anyway, P.R.'s out. **


	8. Chapter 8: April & Cole in high school

**A/N: Alright, I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry, but someone asked for me to do April and Cole in high school next. So whatever, here it is. And yes, Demi and Cole are dating. **

**Short Story #3: April & Cole in high school**

Cole Belmonte walked out of the cafeteria at lunch time with his friends; Zane Julien, Jay Walker, Kai Bilens and Lloyd Garmadon. "Okay, I'm just saying Demi is getting on my nerves lately." Cole sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"But if you dump her she'll make your school life _miserable!_" Lloyd argued. "Just let her dump you."

"Nah, that's not gonna' happen anytime soon, she's in _looovvveee_ with him!" Jay teased.

Cole grunted and folded his arms, walking ahead of the group of his friends. "You guys are _real_ helpful." He sighed.

As the group headed down the hall, the front doors of the school opened and someone walked inside. It was a girl…

She had short black hair with a single light blue streak, blue-green eyes hidden by thin black framed glasses. She wore little make up except for pink sparkling lip gloss and an aqua & white striped cardigan sweater, white skinny jeans and light blue sneakers. She had a white backpack hanging off one of her shoulders.

The girl stopped and looked around, seeming confused and uncomfortable. _'Nerd,'_ was Cole's first thought.

April Dawson looked around the school's hallway, trying to figure out where to go. She was late to her first day so of course she was already off to a bad start. Her father had taken her out of boarding school and stuck her smack in a regular public school. As she looked around for someone to help her, she found a group of boys looking back at her.

Her face flushed with a light pink color as she walked ahead slowly.

"Um, hi…" she approached them, holding a few notebooks and a schedule she was given at the front office.

There was an awkward silence… "My name's April Dawson…And I-I…I'm trying to find out where Mr. Burton's Chemistry class is…" her voice was low and shy.

Zane stepped forward. "I read your file in the school office; you transferred from Xavier's Boarding School, yes?"

April nodded. "Yeah…" she adjusted her glasses.

"I am Zane Julien, part of the school council. I can help you." He shook her hand gently and looked at his friends. They just remained normal; he finally smacked Jay on the back of the head.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Jay Walker." He waved, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon," the teen in green **(see what I did there? Huh? Huh? Never mind -,-') **waved.

"Isn't Garmadon a…dark name? I've read it somewhere in a-" April stopped, realizing she might offend the boy. "Oh…Um…What's your name?" she gestured towards the boy dressed in all black.

"Cole Belmonte," he said, barely paying attention to her.

"I'm Kai Bilens." A boy with the wildest hair she had ever seen shook her hand a bit roughly.

She let go, smiling but her hand felt slightly sore. Zane gestured for April to follow him and waved his friends off.

"Your last name is Dawson, any relation to the owner of the martial artist in the center of town?" Zane asked as they walked.

"Yeah, that's my uncle Dareth; I'm living with him since my dad's always away on business."

Zane nodded as they walked through the halls and he showed her the entire school.

**A/N: Sorry if its short, I got lazy and plus I have to go check on my brother every five minutes so I didn't have time.**


	9. Chapter 9: April & Cole prt 2

**A/N: Alright, sorry for not writing in a long time. A certain boy kinda' distracted me…He he…**

**C'mon don't give me that look! You're probably a girl, right? You know how it is! DX DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**

**Oh my God, sorry. Jeez…Just read… **

**Short Story #3: Cole and April in high school, part 2**

April sat at the front of her chemistry class taking notes as the teacher went on and on.

Meanwhile, Cole was in the far back bored out of his mind and barely understood a thing being said. "Mr. Belmonte?" his name was suddenly called. Everyone in the room turned and looked at the teen.

"What?" he asked.

"The question was…" after that Cole began to not understand again. The rest of the sentence sounded like gibberish.

"Um…" he trailed off.

The teacher shook his head and went to find another volunteer. Slowly and nervously, April raised her hand into the air. "Yes, Ms. Dawson?"

"Iron," she answered.

"Correct," the teacher nodded and turned back to the board.

Cole looked at the back of the nerd's head and raised a brow. Her first day and she was already a teacher's favorite…

"Now, everyone pair up in two's please, that will be your lab partner until the end of the year."

Cole stood and looked over across the room. He walked over to Demi and touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "What?" she answered as if she was sneering at him.

He raised a brow but shrugged it off. "Aren't you gonna' be my lab partner?"

"We don't have to do _everything_ together." She rolled her eyes. "I'm lab partners with Tony Maxx anyway," she turned around to face the caramel haired boy who looked like he was forced into being partners.

Cole huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He scanned the room for someone and saw the new girl sitting, looking clueless.

April looked at Zane who was the only person she had talked to and met that day but he gestured to Angelina Hunter and said his apologies.

She shrugged and smiled but felt alone…Nobody else seemed to be left.

"You," a voice made her jump. She turned around and saw one of the boys she saw earlier that day.

"Yes…?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and sat next to her. "There's nobody else to be partners with so…" he shrugged. "We're stuck,"

"Um…Yes…"

Marceline Garmadon glared at the back of Demi Harrison's head as she talked with Tony… "Damn…" she mumbled, clenching her fists.

…

After school Cole glared at all of his friends. "You guys left me high and dry!" he sneered as they were all on the football field in their uniforms.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, doing push-ups.

"I mean how you all were paired up already so I was stuck with the nerd!" Cole growled.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"The girl we met this morning?" Lloyd raised a brow.

"The chick with the glasses?" Jay looked over.

"Yeah her, Amy Darling," Cole said, nodding.

"April Dawson," Zane corrected. "What is the matter? She is nice,"

Cole got to his feet and ran in place. "First off, she's a nerd, second she's the new girl, and third, SHE'S A NERD."

"You mentioned the first reason twice…" Lloyd mumbled.

"Whatever! They're all true."

The coach blew his whistle and ordered for the showers. The team moved and the five friends sat on the bench and got water. "There's no problem, Cole." Zane said. "She is educated and can surely help your grades in chemical science."

"Yeah, but I don't like her." Cole sighed, leaning back.

"And why not?" Lloyd looked over.

"He _did_ say she was a nerd and she's sorta' an outcast." Kai shrugged.

Jay glared. "My sister was an outcast."

The spiky haired teen jumped up. "I-I meant…Ugh, you know what I meant."

"Ease up on the girl; she's new, so she doesn't know anyone, so at first she's an outcast, big whoop." Tony said, walking down the bleachers. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he headed down to the group of boys.

"By the way, take your girlfriend back please." He scoffed, sitting beside Cole. "She drags me everywhere and I'm just her partner."

"No, you keep her." Cole rolled his eyes. "Maybe even until she wants nothing to do with me anymore,"

"Dude! You don't like her, dump her!" Tony practically yelled.

"Well…I…Uh…" Cole trailed off. He stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna' hit the showers…" he walked off quickly.

The rest of the boys exchanged glances, confused.

…

"Um, Cole!" April ran after her lab partner as he walked down the hallway shortly after football practice. He ignored her calls.

April ran, carrying her folder full of papers and her backpack hung off her shoulder. "Cole!" she ran straight into his back and landed back onto the floor.

He fell forward, his face hitting the tile. He growled and sat up, looking down at the nerd whose glasses were now across the room.

"What?" he snapped, getting to his feet.

April lay on the floor, practically blind with her books and papers spread around her. "Uh…" she sat up and felt around her. "Where are my glasses…?"

Cole rolled his eyes and knelt down beside her. He picked up her glasses and slowly slid them back onto her face. She blinked before her vision cleared and she stared at the teenage boy's face right in front of hers.

A deep red color took over her face as she stared.

Cole stared into blue green eyes for the longest until he looked down and started helping to gather her books and papers. April sat still until he handed her stuff over. "T-thanks…" she shoved them into her backpack.

"So what is it?"

"W-what…?" she looked up.

"What were you going to tell me?"

April thought for a moment before catching her thoughts. "Oh, w-we have homework...A questionnaire…So we need to get a done…"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "God, um…When can we do it…?"

"Oh, uh…We need to do it before Monday…" she blushed. "So, over the weekend…?"

He nodded. "Yeah, over the weekend…Your house…"

Her face burned harshly as she stood up, nodding. "O-Okay!" she laughed nervously, walking off.

**A/N: Okay, done for now. **


	10. Chapter 10: Cole and April prt 3

**A/N: Hey guys, LOL. I know a huge chunk of you are super pissed because I disappeared for like, forever. I pretty much stopped writing because I basically started forgetting to update even though it was like the first thing I thought to do during free time. But, I discovered Anime and Manga and I've been lazier than usual. **

**During the school year, I kinda stopped because I had BJC's which are like huge exams for Bahamian kids. BGCSE's are like SAT's for Senior Bahamian students too. **

**I have a huge chunk of time before I go to summer school right now, so, I might as well write. I'm doing this for the next three weeks and I'll have like 4-5 hours before I head to Sylvan so I might update a lot like I used to. There's no WIFI in the place I'm staying… (my mom's salon), so I won't upload these until I get home either. **

**So…That's basically it, I saw A LOT of private messages from you guys over the months I was gone and I seriously kept forgetting to respond to them. I would either go watch anime, read manga or talk on Skype. So sorry XD...Here's your story.**

**BTW: Since I was gone for so long I actually had to go back and read all my old stories to remind myself of my complicated-ass story line. (A lot of freaking work I might add, especially since my documents of the story are all scattered around my computer).**

**I'm pretty sure this is where I left off so…**

**Short Story #3: Cole and April in high school, part 3**

"He's going out with WHO?!" Demi almost smashed her cellphone, yelling at it.

"Calm down…She's no harm, you know Cole, he wouldn't go for nerd-alert." Her friend, Tiffany stated calmly.

Demi growled. "GET RID OF HER!"

"What…? Demi, I'm not killing-"

"Not kill her, idiot. Just make sure they don't meet up."

Tiffany sighed. "How do I exactly do that…?"

"You're smart, figure it out." Demi rolled her eyes, and looked to her right. She saw April walking down the hallway and suddenly smirked. "I'll call you back…"

In the shadows, Marceline glared at Demi.

Demi approached April, blocking her path. The nerd blinked. "Um, excuse me…" she mumbled, trying to walk around. Demi simply stepped over and blocked again. "Who do you think you are, exactly?"

April remained silent, staring up with big eyes. "I…"

"Nobody, trust me, that's what you are. And Cole wouldn't be into a nobody."

April glared through her black lenses and held her books close to her chest. "Move…" she ordered, attempting to walk past the girl.

"Nope," Demi laughed.

April sighed and simply grabbed Demi's shoulder and pushed her, walking past quickly. Marceline lunged out of the shadows and grabbed Demi, stopping her from following the girl leaving. "Chill out, loser." She scolded and walked away.

…

Cole walked across the parking lot of the school to get to his car when a small white convertible sped up to him and nearly ran him over. It stopped and just simply hit his stomach lightly. He slammed his hands on the hood and cursed. "WATCH IT!" he yelled at the driver.

He looked through the windshield and saw April sitting at the wheel; her glasses had fallen off her face from the sudden stop. "Sorry!" she repeated over and over, getting out of her car.

"Are you hurt?!" she asked, examining him and fixing her glasses.

"No…Be careful, you could've run me over."

"I know; I'm really sorry." She breathed.

Cole brushed his hair out of his face and huffed. "It's fine, I'll see you later." He walked away to his car quickly. The senior opened the car door and was about to get in but paused. He looked over and saw April climb into her car. She started her car again and looked out her window on her right.

They looked at each other for a straight minute.

He sighed and waved awkwardly. She smiled and waved back.

'_Well…She has a pretty smile…'_ he thought and smiled back. He climbed into his car and dropped his backpack in the backseat.

"COLE!" Demi suddenly jumped in the passenger seat and closed the door.

He sighed, irritated. "Yes…?" he answered.

"Take me out on Saturday."

"Why?"

Demi smiled. "My parents are away…"

Cole smiled a little but frowned. "I can't, I have something to do."

"Like what?" she glared.

"Um, home-work…"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Cole." She got out of the car. "Have fun with the virgin nerd." She slammed the car door and walked away to her car.

He sighed, once alone and started the engine of his car. "Crazy…" he mumbled.

He changed gears and pulled out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11: Cole and April prt 4

**A/N: I'm like, determined to shove everything into one chapter.****  
**

**Short Story #3: Cole and April in high school, part 4**

Cole pulled up to the address he was given by April and parked his car. He got out of his car and looked up at the sign of the business.

_'Dareth's Mojo Dojo. Martial Arts Training Center'_

_'So just a karate school…'_ he thought, walking into the building.

He saw about six kids following the movements of a man dressed in all brown.

Cole raised a brow, and stood awkwardly, watching the class.

A familiar girl in light blue and white walked out and walked past the children. "Hey. My uncle's having a class." She said quietly. "I have the work in my room." She led him through a door.

She had a small sized room decorated in a variety of light colors; light blue, aqua, mint green, white…

April sat on her bed and gestured to a desk and chair tucked in the corner with a laptop computer on it.

He sat, resting his bag on the floor.

**…**

They spent pretty much two or three hours filling out the questions, which were done mostly on her part while he, clueless, was lost in his own thoughts.

Demi had already called his cellphone about fifteen times which he stopped answering after four or five calls.

He finally silenced his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey…" he said after him and April finished the work.

"Hm…?" she looked up, fixing the papers together and writing both their names on the sheets.

"Do you wanna go somewhere? We've been inside doing work for a few hours…" he mumbled, annoyed to hear his phone vibrate from his pocket as he spoke.

"Right now…?" she froze, holding the papers to her chest.

"Yeah." He smiled.

April smiled back and put the papers on her desk. "Sure." She grabbed a hoodie off her bed and blue sneakers from her closet.

The two left her room, passing the bunch of kids quietly and April simply shouted to her uncle she was leaving. He waved, only paying attention slightly.

When they got into his car, his phone vibrated once again. The teen pulled it out, seeing the caller ID as Demi and flinging it into the back seat.

**…**

Demi stood inside a clothing store, holding her cell to her ear, trying Cole's cellphone again. When his voicemail came up again, she nearly shrieked and hung up. She glanced out the window of the store and saw a familiar pair of people walking down the sidewalk.

The nerd and Cole…

_'SERIOUSLY?!'_ she screamed in her mind.

Demi went into the changing room area and ripped one of the curtains open. She grabbed Tiffany who was looking at herself in a skirt she tried on. "I just saw Cole walking with that freaking nerd." She hissed and began walking out. She suddenly turned around and examined the skirt Tiffany was wearing. "Cute, but pink isn't your color, it makes you look pale. What are you trying to do? Become Bella from Twilight?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Tiffany sighed and looked at the skirt in the mirror. "I look pale…?"

**...**

April practically dragged Cole into a video game store, laughing. She gawked at the copies of the game '_The Last of Us'_.

"So cool…" she stared.

"Then buy it," he joked.

"Oh ha, I'm broke, you know that."

Cole sighed and chuckled.

"You buyin'?" the man behind the counter asked.

April sighed. "No-"

"Yeah," Cole cut her off. "Yeah, she is."

"Dude I have no money!" she cried.

"But I do." He smiled and pulled out his wallet. He counted the money and pulled it out to give it to the cashier.

April's blue-green eyes opened wide as Cole was handed the video game in a plastic bag, which he handed to her. "Here," he smiled.

She practically jumped him with a hug.

**…**

About fifteen minutes later in his car April hadn't stopped saying thank you and asking how to pay him back.

He just laughed and pulled up to the front of the dojo she lived in. "Bye." She smiled and reached for the car door.

He touched her shoulder and smiled back. "Bye…"

She turned her head and he leaned in. He pulled off her glasses gently and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he noticed the deep red blush on her face. "Was that your first kiss…?" he asked.

"…Yeah…"

He leaned into another kiss silently.

**…**

At home, Demi smirked and signed onto her computer.

She pulled up the video her little bug took for her…

_Earlier…_

_Demi walked down the sidewalk until she spotted Cole's car outside a video game store. She dropped a small bugging device through the slightly cracked window and ran._

**…**

The next day was assembly for the entire school. Freshmen, juniors and seniors all together, Demi sat in the front row, smiling. She was waiting for the geeks she hired to ruin both Cole and April's high school lives.

Cole sat with Kai, and Jay. Lloyd and Jay were about two rows back with Jayleene and Marceline. Scarlet sat with Tony and Angel.

April sat on stage beside the principal and Zane so she could speak the school's pledge.

Zane was there to give the announcements for club meetings and the principal was there to give regular announcements.

Just when Zane was in the middle of speaking the stage screen turned on and he was immediately alerted by people whispering. He turned and looked at the Tech Club who were nowhere near their equipment.

He turned his attention to the screen and so did everyone else in the room. A video came up…

It was a video, showing Cole and April sitting in his car.

April stood up and looked at the video, shocked.

It showed them talking…  
_"Bye…"_

_He reached for her shoulder and smiled… "Bye…"_

_She turned her head and he leaned in. He pulled off her glasses gently and kissed her lips. When he pulled away, he noticed the deep red blush on her face. "Was that your first kiss…?" he asked. _

_"…Yeah…" _

_He leaned into another kiss silently. _

A voice came up, which seemed to be edited to disguise the owner of it. _"That's right, nerd-alert is a virgin."_

Everyone in the auditorium burst into laughter and April stood on stage…Frozen.

She looked in the crowd and saw Cole…She glared at him and ran off stage and out of the room.

Cole stood up and ran right after her.

The principal went up to the microphone, trying to control the intense laughing and talking.

Jayleene frowned…If someone wasn't going to do it…Well…

She got out of her chair and walked up to the stage. She literally pushed the principal from her position and grabbed the microphone. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she screamed.

The room suddenly stopped in silence.

"Ninety-percent of this school is virgin! And I'm a part of that percentage." She admitted.

"We _all_ expect that from junkyard trash." Demi laughed.

"Well, we all don't go sluttin' round like you, Demi." Scarlet scoffed, standing up. "I'm a virgin too."

Lloyd jumped up. "So am I!" he pumped his fist up.

Jay and Kai stood up. "So am I!" they shouted at once.

Marceline stood. "So am I!" Even _Angel_ stared at her best friend in shock.

Tony stood. "I am too."

Nya jumped up. "So am I!"

Soon, pretty much the entire student body was confessing their virginity. Nobody was judged, nobody cared.

The principal smiled slightly but settled the auditorium down. "If I find out who made this video, expulsion _is_ an option."

**Meanwhile…**

Cole chased after April who could run…surprisingly fast. She sprinted down the school steps and ran for her car, fumbling with her car keys. Cole grabbed her arm and she brought her other hand all the way around and slapped him. "YOU BUGGED THE CAR?!" she shrieked, tears filling her eyes.

"No, no, no!" he swore. "I didn't…I wouldn't do that."

She stared him in the eyes. "…Demi…"

"I'm sorry about her…" he hugged April close.

"COLE!" Demi screeched, standing in front of the school.

Cole slowly raised his head and looked at her… "I'm breaking up with you, Demi." He said calmly.

She laughed, walking down the steps. "For what…? Some LOSER virgin?!"

April looked up and smiled. "Yes…Some loser virgin." She rolled her eyes. "Bye-bye."

Demi stood, and watched Cole bring April's head up to kiss her.

"Asshole," Demi scoffed. "I can _SO_ get anyone I want." She walked away. April and Cole continued to kiss.


End file.
